Streams are Purgatory
We haven't always been here here. But the streams have. Even before it became a streaming community on Earth, this one has been here. Here for those that would be lost on those cursed grounds. Here for those whose lives ended before they truly began. We don't remember much of our lives in the Streaming community since the last member arrived and we won't certainly know until the next spirit comes. Here is what we do know; Redbear was an actual grizzly bear with a rare disorder that made his fur bright red. This made him a target for Native American tribes. Despite this, he was a friendly bear. One day however the Native American tribes began to slaughter Redbears family of bears. In an effort to stop the tribe from slaughtering his family, Redbear did a loud “RWR” and charged after the tribe. Despite taking out a few members of the tribe, Redbear died trying to protect his family and was eventually skinned alive for his red fur. Even after death, Redbears docileness is still there and he even learned human speech among other human traits during death. He made a tree gun to protect his purgatory Stream family if any danger like the Native Americans were to come back. It took 100 years until Redbears loneliness ended with a new face in Purgatory; Odyro. Odyro was a simple but happy pepper farmer. However due to his business with the pepper farm, Odyro never got to play with any of the local kids so instead he made friends with the peppers themselves. Sadly this didn’t last forever as one of the bell peppers Odyro had got him bedridden with illness. In about two years, he died after a long battle with tuberculosis. Despite his death was from the peppers, he held no ill to them and still grows them even after death. Next came Bern and Lambda. Bern was always a self declared witch and all she wanted was to use her magic to help herself and others around. Eventually she came across another witch known as Lambda and they shared their magic secrets. However the Salem Witch Trials came and both Bern and Lambda were accused of witchcraft. They were both found guilty and were burned at the stake a day later. After death Bern and Lambda are still witches and Bern found a delicacy that was never around her time: Pudding. After those two came Soviet Steve. He was a proud soldier working for the USSR. Due to his similar appearance to Joseph Stalin, Steve became a body double for Stalin. This proved to save his motherland when a nazi tried to assassinate Stalin. Instead of Stalin, the assassin shot Steve and he died on the way to hospital, knowing he protected his motherland. Post-death, Steve is still a proud communist and isn’t afraid to tell Mike and the other spirits about communism. After Steve was TechScience. TechScience was a proud inventor who unfortunately had a bad habit of getting into long rants over trivial stuff. One day Tech decided he wanted to be the first person on the moon and after a long while, he eventually made his own rocket ship. Tech managed to attract a lot of people to show he will be the first on the moon. Sadly, after ranting with one of the bystanders, he forgot his helmet when he was launched into space and died from lack of exhaustion in Space. His body was never found. Despite his death, Tech still goes off on small rants while inventing stuff. It didn’t take long until Garry came. Garry was proud at being in college, wanting to fulfill his dreams and live a productive life. However, a local pedophile escaped from prison and was terrorizing his neighborhood. Due to the pedophiles similar appearance, Garry got caught up in the mess and he got shot three times by confused police officers. Garry died instantly and it took until the real pedophile was killed until people knew they made a horrible mistake. In the afterlife people joke about Garry being a pedophile, without realizing the reason why he’s in Purgatory. Around the same time, Ambush Bug appeared in Purgatory. AB was proud of the old show “Good Eats” and always liked to play a game of League now and then. He was also a fan of hot food and loved to go and travel, which became his downfall. One day while on a boat, he got shipwrecked. Without any food or good water around on the island he was on, Ambush Bug eventually starved to death with his last moments of life being of Good Eats. After death, AB grew to appreciate the show Good Eats even more. Bingo the clown came shortly afterwards. He was a man who took his role as an International traveling clown very seriously, entertaining the children as days went by. One day in a birthday party, Bingo was having fun with the kids when the household cat pushed a candle off to the ground, eventually causing a fire. Bingo and the kids tried to escape but the door was blocked. Realizing there was no way to be saved in time, Bingo decided to entertain the kids in all of their final moments, trying to make sure the children would laugh as their time came to a sad end. In death, Bingo wants to entertain kids to make up for lost time. Spot was soon around Purgatory Stream. Spot was a proud fan of Doctor Who, which was still new at the time and he was sophisticated. One day Spot was going to one of the very first Doctor Who conventions after saving up a lot of money to go there. Spot eventually went into the room where it had statues of the first four Doctors and a few noticeable figures within the series. Due to a bunch of rowdy kids however, they pushed the Third Doctor Statue off its pedestal and came falling down. Seeing it was about to crush a little old blind lady, Spot pushed the old woman out of the way and in the process, got crushed and died on the way to the hospital. Even after death Spot still appreciates Doctor Who to this day. SpiffyFishFace was next. Spiffy was always a rebel, enjoying to ride on his motorcycle with his motorcycle gang “The Fish Faces”. Naturally, this got Spiffy a lot of enemies in the form of rival motorcycle gangs. While on the way to a local store so he can buy some popsicles, a rival gang ambushed Spiffy. He tried to stop the rival gang but eventually got shanked in the heart and died instantly. Due to his death, Spiffy was never the same again. Glacken died shortly after. Glack was a huge fan of Corn Pops, which were just being sold at the time. To some people, Glacks love for cornpops was almost religious. While on the way to the store to grab another box of Corn pops, he realized the store was closed so he tried to break into the store for some Corn Pops. This alerted the Watch Dog however and it chased after Glack. Before getting violently mauled by the Watch Dog, Glacks last word was “dicks!”. In the afterlife, Glack finally managed to get his Corn pops. Uiae was next. Uiae was a normal person, minding his own business. Nothing special really. One day however, Uiae was walking down the street when he got mugged by a thug. Wanting to fight back, the thug eventually went and shot Uiae in the stomach, whom he died in the hospital a few days later. Because he died near a Hat store, he likes to push Hatters buttons in the Purgatory. Speaking of Hatter, hers might be the most tragic and depressing death of all. Hatter was a happy hat saleswoman, getting a lot of money from her job at selling hats. Hatters life and job came to an early end when one day her hat supply was low and was waiting on her order of new hats. The drunk driver drove next to Hatter and this is where it gets depressing: The driver unloaded two tons of Fedoras and Trilbys on Hatter, crushing her instantly. He forgot to put them all in boxes so they went all over the place, causing an avalanche and crushing her. In the afterlife, Hatter has a distaste for Fedoras due to that, especially since the drunk driver had a neckbeard while wearing one. Reisen came soon after. She was a happy rabbit farmer, raising them to be happy and healthy. Reisens bunnies were considered award winning rabbits, with her winning up to 50 ribbons for them. One day, her very own rabbits turned against her. During a thunder storm, Reisen was trying to calm her little bunnies down until one of them went and bit her on the leg. A few weeks later she was hospitalized. The rabbit that bit her had rabies and she succumbed to them. In death, she sees herself as a rabbit girl to remind her of her long eared friends. Default joined a while later. Default was a proud newspaper boy, delivering newspapers on his bike as quick as he could. He got a lot of money doing this job and he was decent at it. One day he was running late to deliver the newspapers so he began to speed up his work. This eventually got him into trouble as he was riding his bike so fast, that a truck containing copies of “Kirby Superstar” came and ran Default over, instantly killing him. Despite dying by a truck carrying Kirby games, Defaults spirit got interested in the Kirby series in the afterlife, thanking the truck that hit him for it. To our knowledge, Lizardman is the most recent addition to the souls in Stream Purgatory. Being a big fan of Dark Souls, Lizardman was trying to pre-order Dark Souls II. On the day of the games release, Lizardman tried to get the game only to be kidnapped by a man named Mr. Jizz. Mr. Jizz saw Lizardman as a literal Lizardman and tried to get information on the Illuminati through him. Mr. Jizz tried to warm his house up and he accidentally caused the furnace to explode, killing both him and Lizardman. Thanks to Steam however, Lizard got his copy of Dark Souls II in the afterlife. But we’re missing a big person in this list. Yes, we’re talking about Mike Nnemonic who was the very first person to appear in the Stream purgatory. Mike was a very fearsome Viking who was feared around the land, due to how long his beard was which represented how deadly he was in those times. During a skirmish, Mike lost both of his arms and his beard caught on fire. Despite all of this he managed to slaughter the opposing Viking army before falling into the ice cold water. When his body was found, it turns out Mike died not from his wounds, not from the cold water not from exhaustion, not from the fires or blood loss but rather from a mild cold. He was the one who guided all the spirits in Purgatory to a place to live. Then we got the Radioactive Uber Clan who are different among the rest here. They aren’t of the Mortal Plane but are ironically demons sent from Hell to drag these poor souls into Hell. The RUC are the types of demons who don’t believe to be demons, but rather see regular spirits as “demons”, which makes them highly unpredictable since their delusions will turn other spirits into damned souls. Each of the four core members of the RUC are based off a sin which is represented by a classic cartoon character in their form. Albert is obviously based off of Fat Albert from “Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids” making him the sin of gluttony, hence his heavy weight. Jabberjaw is the Sin of Pride and took the form of Jabberjaw from the titular show that appeared in the 1970’s. Felix the Cat is the sin of Envy and took the body of well, Felix the Cat one of the oldest Cartoon Characters. Popeye the Sailor is the Sin of Wrath and took the form of Popeye the Sailorman. The souls are pretty much used to their presence which means the RUC will forever be stuck in Purgatory until either they succeed or the Lord of Hell brings them back when the End of the World happens. If any of you have any information on another lost soul in Purgatory or would like to correct any info here, please feel free to post it here. Category:Theories